


Reintegration

by LeannieBananie



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Marriage, Reunions, Strength, War, reintegration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: "He didn't recognize her. . . . They had been separated by years and miles with only letters to connect them and during that time she had grown, furthering her independence and fierce spirit to become the creature he saw standing before him."





	Reintegration

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Long distance work related separations are the opposite of fun and are really hard on relationships.
> 
> Kudos and Comments. Seriously, real talk. Writers pour their blood, sweat, and tears into writing and editing our works and I feel like that in and of itself should be recognized with a kudos, even if you didn't particularly like what you read, it recognizes that effort at the very least. Unless you feel it was absolutely terrible. But if you did like it or even love it, kudos and comment are great ways to keep writers motivated and to keep us writing. If we think no one is even enjoying our stuff, why would we keep writing? So, leave 'em if you kinda sorta, liked it. *end soap box rant*
> 
> Also, I'm probably going to do a companion piece from Constance's perspective.

He didn’t recognize her. He always known Constance was a strong woman, right from the very first moment he met her, when she threatened to gut him like a fish. It was that inner strength, along with her generosity and genuine kindness that made him fall in love her with. But this woman felt like a stranger. 

They had been separated by years and miles with only letters to connect them and during that time she had grown, furthering her independence and fierce spirit to become the creature he saw standing before him. She strode through the courtyard barking orders as well as Captain Treville ever had and he watched as cadets and senior Musketeers alike jumped to do her bidding. She was a whirlwind of action, taking charge and leaving a trail of besotted destruction and respect in her wake. D’Artagnan would need to be blind to miss the smitten glances that the men threw her way, how they stared at her in her dress with its Musketeer style buttons and flair, how it emphasized the lush curve of her hips and the neat tuck of her waist. 

She had only laughed and called him an idiot when he had mentioned it, trying and failing to hide his jealousy from the woman who could read him like an open book. And maybe he was an idiot, but still, he glared at the men when they looked at her like that, scaring the cadets until she reprimanded him soundly like an unruly child. But she laughed and met his lips eagerly when he tugged her into the shadows and kissed her deeply, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed when they emerged, her smile dazzling even him. 

It was the familiar curve of that smile that eased him, reminded him that she was still the same woman he had left in a cream silk gown on the steps of the garrison, just stronger. Her core of steel had been tempered and weathered by troubles he could only wonder at. She loved him and if a war couldn’t separate them, then nothing could. 

That night he held her close and whispered into her hair how proud he was of her, of what she had accomplished, that she was as much a Musketeer as he was. She told him to hush, that he was embarrassing her, echoing her words from years ago in her sunny kitchen and when he reminded her of that she blushed again, kissing him sweetly. Their slow affections built into a deep passion as they carefully rediscovered one another, relearning every curve and scar, until they fell asleep, spent and tangled together. 


End file.
